Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru
Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru (roughly "Unbeatable Love I Surely Have") is the opening theme from Rockman X4, and also the song used in the game's TV commercial. The song was released as part of the Rockman Theme Song Collection and in a CD single alongside the game's ending theme One More Chance and karaoke versions of the two musics. Later, the song was for the video games include Sonic Forces: The Final Battle and Mega Man X9: Elf Wars. The music was composed and lyrics were written by Stephen Schwartz with Joseph Shabalala, Lyrics translated by Gorō Matsui (Japan), produced and arranged by David Foster, orchestra arranged by Harry Gregson-Williams and Hans Zimmer and performed by Yukie Nakama (Japan) and Liz Callaway (English) with guest vocals performances by Ladysmith Black Mambazo. Lyrics Japanese WHY? Suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge WHY? Mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru Dandan to hanabira o sakaseru bara no you demo Hontou wa kokoro ni furueteiru ai ga kowai Kowaresou de...(kowaresou de...) Dakishimete kureru yori motto wakatte hoshii Yasashisa o kureru yori samishisa o koete yuku chikara hoshii Makenai ai datte kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo Tashikana ai datte motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara Ima dounatte yukou to...ima unmei ni sakarau Tsuyosa o shinjisasete WHY? Odokenasa kara umareru tsumi WHY? Shiranai koto de dareka o semeru Kanjou ga nanigenai fuan o fukuzatsu ni suru Kankeinai kotoba o erande wa iiwake shite Nigete bakari...(Nigete bakari...) Nagusamete kureru nara motto shikatte hoshii Machigai o yurusu nara kizu sae mo tsutsukomu yume ga hoshii Makenai ai datte kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo Tashikana ai datte motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara Ima dounatte yukou to...ima aijou ni shitagau Tsuyosa o shinjisasete Makenai ai datte kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo Tashikana ai datte motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara Ima dounatte yukou to...ima unmei ni sakarau Tsuyosa o shinjisasete English WHY are feeling of affection a sharp thorn? WHY do they stick to me if I get too lost? Even if I seem like a rose that progressively blooms it’s petals, in truth I am scared of the love trembling within my heart. Like it’s going to break… (like it’s going to break) Rather than embracing me, I want you to understand. Rather than giving me kindness, I want the power to overcome loneliness. There must an unbeatable love within this chest. I will be able to see it if I search for true love, so no matter how it turns out, I will defy fate. Make me believe in my strength. WHY are there sins born from your innocence? WHY do you blame somebody based off things you don’t know? Feelings casually turn doubt complicated. You pick irrelevant words, make excuses, and always just run… (always just run) If you’re going to comfort me, I want you to scold me more. If you’re going to forgive mistakes, I want a dream that bandages my wounds. There must even be an unbeatable love within this chest. Because I will be able to see it if I search for true love, no matter how it turns, I will defy fate. Make me believe in my strength. There must even be an unbeatable love within this chest. Because I will be able to see it if I search for true love, no matter how it turns, I will defy fate. Make me believe in my strength. References *Chudah's Corner *仲間由紀恵 負けない愛がきっとある 歌詞 Category:Songs written by Stephen Schwartz (composer) Category:Songs written by Joseph Shabalala Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Liz Callaway songs Category:Walt Disney Records singles Category:Miley Cyrus songs Category:Ladysmith Black Mambazo songs Category:1997 songs